


Witness to Grief

by CatHeights



Series: Smallville Drabbles [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a <a href="http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/"> Wednesday 100 Drabble Challenge</a> on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness to Grief

Clark missed Lex’s smile, the bright one. The smile that had reappeared but directed at her. He frowned. She had a name – Kathleen – and it was petty not to use it. He had expected the third Mrs. Luthor to show her true colors, but instead, she had died saving Lex. 

As Clark watched, Lex knocked everything off his desk, and then crumpled to the floor. He wished he could offer comfort, but his presence would be no balm. 

Unable to leave, Clark hovered in the shadows, adding another name to the list of people he wished he could have saved.


End file.
